


#JASICO

by kingburu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingburu/pseuds/kingburu
Summary: Jason and Nico take a selfie.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	#JASICO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyone/gifts).



> A gift back in the day for ilyone! Here's a the ["selfie"](http://fimyuan.tumblr.com/post/100365239600/happy-birthday-ilyone-im-sorry-this-is-late-by) in question by fimyuan!

"Why do you have that thing pointed at me?" Nico grouches accusingly. He arches an eyebrow, lips in a flat line, and narrows his gaze at Percy. 

Percy laughs. 

"Because," Jason says—which makes Nico jump as the son of Jupiter lands beside him. "You'd kill Percy if _he_ was the one to sneak up on you." 

Nico's lips contort into a smirk. "Who says you're any better?" 

"I resent that." Jason's eyebrow arches into the air, his demeanor a little smug, and Nico only rolls his eyes. 

A year at Camp Halfblood means a year where Percy and Jason get to fuel their disturbing bromance. 

Annabeth joked one morning that Jason and Percy could be dating. 

Since Percy's casual comment of, "I'd tap that ass," yesterday, Nico's actually inclined to believe her. 

Jason fistbumps Percy in greeting. "Dude." 

"Dude," Percy replies. He grins. 

"What _is_ that?" Nico asks, to separate his boyfriend and his...current cause of headache. He gestures to the phone, realizing it isn't an ordinary iPhone. Nico doesn't have Hazel's ability to sense precious metals, but it's clear that the thing is made out of celestial bronze. 

"Battle phone." Percy grins and waves it around. It looks brand new, but Nico already sees a crack in the middle of the screen. "Leo and the rest of his siblings are trying to work on a new communication system for the camps." 

"And your top choice is a cellphone," Nico replies with deadpan. 

"Yup," Jason and Percy reply in unison. 

(Nico shivers. He will never, _nor does he plan to_ ever get used to that.) "Demigods and electronics don't mix." 

"They run on my electricity." Jason pulls out his own new phone, engulfs his hand in a glove of electricity, and immediately the phone lights up. "It comes in black, too."

"Since when are you a lab rat?" Nico teases. 

"Please. I have Leo as my best friend. When am I not?" Jason shakes his head in amusement. "I'm more like a guinea pig with this thing." 

"Ew. Guinea pigs." Percy wrinkles his nose. "Well if you two are gonna make yourself cozy on this bench, then I'm gonna pop a third wheelie and head out of here." 

" _Percy_ , _"_ Nico laments, the same time Jason sputters, "We're not getting cozy!" 

" _Peace_!" Percy salutes and has the nerve to give them smarmy eyebrows before departing. 

Nico sighs. He turns around to meet his boyfriend—only to be met with the said black phone.

“This one is yours,” Jason supplies helpfully. “Leo wants you to test it out between shadowtravel bouts.”

“So I’m the guinea pig,” Nico concludes.

“You’re better than a guinea pig,” Jason assures.

“My confidence has been restored.” Nico snorts and inspects the phone. A sleek hammer is imprinted on the back. “Stygian iron?”

“Nah. Special spray paint.”

“Good.” He shoves the phone in his pocket and looks up.

Jason is out of the hideous orange shirt that Nico refuses to wear. Instead, he looks like an ordinary kid in a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose blue shirt that has no semblance to the mythical world. 

Over his shoulder is a messenger bag, which Nico assumes Jason is taking to Camp Jupiter with him. 

Rolling to the tips of his toes, Nico readjusts Jason's glasses. "You heading out?" 

"Yeah." Jason's blue eyes flash nervously, like a streak of lightning going through his orbs. His face flushes red and Nico realizes he may be touching his boyfriend’s face a little too long. 

"You want me to take you there?" Nico is compelled to ask. He shirks away instinctively, but Jason reads what Nico's mind is _screaming_ —and curls a hand over Nico's. 

"I'd like that." Jason smiles earnestly. "We can shadowtravel there." 

"Good." Though Nico wouldn’t be opposed to flying. There’s more cuddling that way.

(He decides to mention that the next time they’re in this predicament.)

*

They're still holding hands when they reach the other side of the portal. Nico's a little sleepy. Since the end of the war he's indulged every chance he's given to take a cat nap or two to keep from going _dark_ again. So Jason leads Nico to a bed in the barracks and they nap together. 

“I’ll see you in a week?” Jason asks after said nap. They walk towards the Caldecott Tunnel, hand-in-hand.

“Sooner, maybe.” Nico has to head down to the Underworld to run errands for his father. He hesitates before adding, “I might try to stay a few days here. Reyna and Hazel have been asking.”

“Then you’re always welcome in the Fifth Cohort.” Jason smiles coyly and pushes a lock of hair behind Nico’s ear.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” With a wry smirk, Nico fixes Jason’s glasses. He stands to the tips of his toes, reaching for a last kiss—and Jason backs away.

“Um.”

“Uh…?” Nico frowns, and a tiny part of him starts to panic. They’ve been dating a month now, so isn’t this okay? Or too affectionate? _Hades_ , Nico might not be in his comfort zone but he _likes_ this, and—

“Can I,” Jason says carefully, “take a picture with you?”

Nico blinks. “You wanna take a selfie?”

“Yes,” Jason confirms. He flushes red and tries to smile coolly, fails. “I miss you, you know?”

“You’re serious?” Nico frowns. He’s not _mad_ , but Nico also knows he’s not any bit photogenic.

“Yup,” Jason chirps. His eyes roll to the sky, and he looks like he’s embarrassed to ask in the first place.

With a shrug, Nico tugs at Jason’s pocket and reaches for the phone. “Fine.”

They only take a few, which is good—Nico doesn’t have the patience to stand there all day and look silly. He feels awkward smiling into a camera, so he focuses on Jason’s arm around his waist and the way his heart just tingles. Then it’s over after a few minutes.

“This is perfect,” Jason decides. He reaches to show Nico, but Nico only bats it away.

“If I come back and you suggest we make a secret handshake, then I’m limiting the amount of time you’re spending with Percy,” Nico says sharply.

“Aw.” Jason sounds genuinely depressed.

Nico resists the urge to smack him. Instead, while Jason is still leaning on him with an arm around his shoulders, Nico reaches up and pecks Jason on the cheek.

“Fine.” Jason’s back to smiling, which is the best and only thing Nico likes seeing on his face. “I like secret kisses better.”

“Good.” Nico reaches up—this time sealing their departure with a kiss on the lips.

Jason grins again. “Very good.”

*

Not even thirty minutes later, Nico’s back pocket vibrates. He fidgets at the sudden sensation—and whips out the phone Jason had given him this morning. 

The screen reads:

> **Jason G.:** Miss you already.

Getting over the initial shock that Jason _went ahead and made himself Nico’s first contact_ , Nico struggles to text back—

> **Nico D.:** It’s been thirty minutes.
> 
> **Nico D.:** When did you put your number in this phone?

Not even thirty seconds later, Jason replies:

> **Jason G.:** I know you’d forget about it if I didn’t text you!
> 
> **Jason G.:** Now you have a texting buddy in the Underworld! :D

Assuming that there’s even _reception_ in the Underworld. Nico rolls his eyes. He’s about to respond with a snarky remark, but Jason sends him yet another text—

—or more specifically, a picture. Their picture.

The lighting is still warm with the colors of spring, green trees above them. If Nico closes his eyes, he can almost hear the leaves bristling with gentle gusts of wind. Jason’s smile is genuine, so big that it’s smiling at the world, and his imperial gold glasses make his eyes even bluer. He’s leaning into Nico, looking so content like the light is shining for _them_ only.

Nico wears a smile akin to the one in the photo—because when Jason leaned close to him, Nico could smell fresh berries from Jason’s new shampoo, and he could feel Jason’s pulse loudly at his side.

They both look… _happy._ Happy is the only way to describe it.

Jason texts him again, repeating:

> **Jason G.:** I miss you already. *Really.*

Nico chuckles breathily. He wipes away a tear, not sure why he’s crying, but jokingly pins the blame on his dopey boyfriend.

> **Nico D.:** Tough it out, Grace. You’re sickening.
> 
> **Jason G:** Very funny.
> 
> **Nico D.:** I try.

Putting the phone back in his pocket, he decides to get work done with his father twice as fast so he can see Jason again.

A few days later, he discovers they’ve _both_ made that picture their phone background.


End file.
